


Postcard

by Lullabylily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabylily/pseuds/Lullabylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you we should have brought our own." Harry said, staring at the azure blue horizon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcard

**Author's Note:**

> Mini!fic, attempt at 'domestic' Harry/Draco, written for an instant prompt at Diacon (Canterbury, 2011).

"I told you we should have brought our own." Harry said, staring at the azure blue horizon. 

"How was I supposed to know you were going to take me to some tropical paradise... IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Draco's voice sounded thin and pathetic against the roaring of the ocean. 

"Why Draco, it's traditional for the groom to pick the secret location for the honeymoon." Harry said, trying his hardest to sound crushed. "And everyone knows _I_ am the man in this relationship." Harry continued, gloating.

"Don't even start, Potter." Draco spat out his new husband's last name, turning on his heels in the sand back towards their cabin. At least, that was what Draco started to call their luxurious beach villa. 

Harry only smiled, darting forward and easily catching up with Draco, "What's this protestation? You wanted to be the one to chose the cake."

Draco just pouted. 

Harry halted when they reached the palm tree shaded path to their villa. 

"Wait." he started, looking back at the deserted beach, "What are we going to do about the owl?" A few tropical birds chirped uselessly. 

When Harry looked back at Draco imploringly, the latter just rolled his eyes, "The Weasels will survive without one of your insipid postcards."

"You know it's not my fault that after all this time, they still need convincing that you _won't_ murder me in my bed." Harry pointed out, remembering the worried faces when he and Draco had portkeyed off. 

"How is that MY fault?" Draco rounded, "You were the noisy one."

Harry flushed, suddenly grateful for the sunburn. Inviting Ron and Hermione to stay over in their guest bedroom when their own house had been infested by nargles had turned out to be a pretty bad idea. "I'm pretty sure you were doing things with your tongue that are illegal in some countries."

Draco's eyebrows rose in that way they always did when he was demonstrating that malicious streak. "Fine. Have it your way. I won't do it again,” he said, turning his back on Harry once more.

Harry grabbed his husband's wrist, nails nearly scratching the skin in his eagerness. "Wait! I take it back! Ron and Hermione will be fine."

Draco turned to face Harry, smirking evilly. "You mean you don't want to spend the entire afternoon on a futile hunt for owls?" Draco asked, managing to sound as innocent as was possible for a Malfoy. 

"Not when there are more interesting things to do." Harry pulled Draco closer against him, arms sneaking around his neck. Harry felt the familiar press of Draco's groin against his hip. He shifted so their cocks were aligned. Draco made a low humming sound. Harry pressed kisses onto Draco's throat, feeling the vibration. 

"I agree," Draco said, arching his neck so Harry aimed his kisses lower, at the sensitive skin underneath his collarbone. 

"Besides, being on a deserted island does have its quirks," he continued, taking a small step back so he could ruffle Harry's messy hair, "you may be as loud as you want."


End file.
